Lost
by I have no talent
Summary: New adventure await for Ralph and Felix as they discovered that their home had been trade off to other place called "Arcade Palace.". Can Ralph return to his old home and Felix have to make a tough decision with nicelander as to stay or leave. Who is the thief aids their quest and who is Zana Keene? There are number character from the retro games involve the quest of return home.
1. Where are we now?

Chapter one-where are we?

I don't own anything of Wreck it Ralph and as the character and storyline and other thing else

* * *

"How long has been we are sleep?" Ralph shook his buddy to wake up from the deep slumber. Ralph sat up with one hand rubbing his head and other pressing the ground to support him in seat position. It was knockout after a dozen bottles of beer consumption he had and the headache did it usual stuff but more heavier this time, the pounding pain inside his skull. Years of experience at tapper as a drinker, he knew what is coming for him.

It was his first time that Ralph having a party on his own house and would be last mess that he had made without he knew his own action. The broken furniture into pieces and other stuff he did in the kitchen which there were no word to describe it. "Oh boy." That was Ralph could say and made a promise himself no more party especially on his own place.

Luckily nobody puke or the smell do horrible job to wake them up.

Ralph shook his partner to wake up which Felix still sound asleep like a baby, hugging one the empty bottle of beer as if hugging his wife. His face was red but not much like Ralph face. It was proof that Felix too being knockout.

"Oh boy. Wake up" Ralph shook him hard this time and with his loud boom voice at sleepy Felix ear. It was sure that Felix would wake up as nobody could stand his voice like the loud train horn.

Felix sat and letting the empty fell from his grasp create dull thud. "What the matter. You really wake me up. Boy, that is hurt" Felix mumbled his word and tried fight the kick headache drumming on the head. Both of his hands pressing hard against his head.

"Welcome to my world. You really drink a lot. I never know you can." Ralph patted his buddy back for admiration his partner ability.

"It is nothing to it. I got my partner before." Felix rubbing one of his closed eyes and tried to make it open up. "Who?" Ralph was curious about who was Felix partner before him

"Mario." Felix said and spreading his leg into V shape and staring the wall, tried to focus his sight. Ralph silenced for a while and began to laugh heartily as how was possible that Felix could drink like him. "Mario. He is good drinker. When you start drink with him? " Ralph sparked in interest to know the secret that if wiliness to share.

"That is long story. I mean you don't want to hear about" Felix avoided the topic.  
"Come on. Just a little to spill it out." Ralph asked again and hoping there was something interesting to make him wide wake.

"Ok, He had some plumbing issues back at the time. One of the pipes that he went down to the bonus level that had some problem size and without notice he got stuck." Felix explained his hand wave in air to show the gesture of the size pipe and then tighten the waistline. "Stuck." Ralph scratched his head and laugh as he got the idea.

"He must booze too much that he can't fit. It is funny. The pipe was done by him and he should know the size pipe" Ralph pointed out and Felix could not hold his giggle. "It was his common mistake and one thing that I learn that not to drink during work. His partner Luigi called me and I help to fix it."

"Then you to drink together." Ralph guessed  
"Most of the time since you are being grumpy back then and alone. But now we are ?" Felix said and without noticing Ralph response. Ralph facial expression changed depressing for a minute and returns to his usual smile. Ralph knew nobody liked him back then but the time took it to heal back. The "buddy" word seemed comfort for Ralph's ears.

But this was not the important part, they had the yesterday special.

It was wild drink party of two yesterday of celebration of the great achievement. The celebration of collection the most earn quarter of three straight months at Litwak arcade. They knew they should not be too proud

But it was awesome worth celebrating to them and the resident of the wrecking game because they knew their game system are old and outdated as being mention by many newcomer character of the new game consoles had joined in to Litwak arcade. But the yet the kids like them and yet play the old fashion wrecking game. They are retro but yet the most favorite in all time.

"Right, let get back to work." Ralph walked slowly, as if like he was dragging himself to the door. The pounding headache still remains drumming inside his skull. "Can I climb today?" He wondered would he fall from the building during the game play. No! He would not let it happen or bad thing happen. Player will think that the game had a glitch.

Then there some sudden urge from Ralph gut feeling that he should not open the door. His hand touched on surface of the door knob. He felt something was different and in split second that his mind sense it. It was awful quiet outside. Very quiet.

Felix didn't notice it as Ralph did. His apartment window had sound proof glass installed ages ago due the noise from the outside and the complaint by his resident apartment. He didn't know and walked toward Ralph and ask. "Why you are standing there? Are you ok? Ralph" Felix checked out his partner to see as whatever the beer had took a toll on Ralph to make drunken standing.

"It is awful quiet out there." Ralph reminded Felix to stay cautious. Ralph quickly walked to the window and checked the surrounding from the inside but he didn't see anything except the empty of the side lawn of Felix apartment. He tried to look at the large glass panel to check the outside world but the position window facing more the apartment than the glass panel.

"Felix, do yourself a favour to open that door." Ralph asked and his eyes busy scanning the horizon.  
"Why do I need open first? You are the house owner." Felix looked at Ralph and his hand ready to grab the golden hammer. "Do you think the Cy bug is loose again." Felix asked

"Cry out loud, we are dead already by then. What are we going to do if the Cy bug attack" Ralph raised his eye brow as he wondered Felix next reply.

"We will attack." Felix gulp air and his voice soften and shaken. His memory jogged the ugly Cy bug image that attack Sugar Rush.  
"Yeah right. With your hammer? I am smash and you fix them." Ralph made a sheesh sound as he made his move to open the door and ready to face as what is the possible worse thing happen to them.

_(They had been trade off... to somewhere place that they don't know.)_

* * *

Ralph stood at his own lawn of smashed brick which made a nice decorated paved walkway. His eyes stare at the large tinted glass window and in seconds, his eyes opened wide in disbelief. He knew he was past way out from his drunk and his eyes didn't play trick on him. The layout from the outside thru his arcade glass had changed. The first thing in his mind was the sugar rush arcade and was important thing in his life. A friend of Ralph, well, closer than other. Vanellop was closest friend he had beside the evil meeting committee members and the bartender at tapper. She important to him and she made him to realise than something more than a medal and changed his life. From worse lonely guy into a cheerful person that people started to accepted him.

"Where is the sugar rush arcade? Where is Vanellop?" Ralph mind cracked and went insane panicking like a mad bull for the moment of his realisation they are shifted. Felix saw the changed from the distance but yet he kept his cool. It was no better if he started panicking which did not help much. But seeing his buddy went cuckoo, Felix had to help out.

Felix ran toward to Ralph to give his best to calm him down but because he was a pint size compare with Ralph huge size. Felix kept his distance for safer reason not be kicked or trampled.

"What happen? Where is sugar rush and other games." Ralph grabbed Felix collar and yanked up to the same height, face to face. Felix could see Ralph face that mix emotion with anger and worry. "Calm down. Buddy. Maybe Litwak have redecorating the place. You know shifting place to get more attention spot." Felix calmed his buddy with a very logically explanation that Felix heard someone say it before. "Fung Shui" or something like from Chun Li (Street Fighter)

But yet, Ralph was still in hypertension mode and went berserk about his missing Sugar Rush and did not heard as what Felix had explain for that moment ago. He shook Felix in front of his face and started talking gibberish. Indeed he became hypertension.

Felix felt the intense shaking force of giant hand that grab his collar and almost choke to dead. For his program life, he been killed by the falling brick and other unknown object tossed down by Ralph that able to grab hold on it. It been practice on this way and without worry because that was written in rule code and anything that hit his head, he would go to regeneration

But this situation he had right now. Felix feared that the program would not react as suppose to be regeneration if Felix dies. Strangle to die. Felix took no chance of it and his hand reached out with the hammer. By his force, he whacked on Ralph head in the hope that Ralph came back with his sense

"Why do you do that for?" Ralph stopped as his sense came back as the striking pain landed on his head by Felix hammer got his attention to stop. He looked his buddy face turned almost blue and gasping for air. "You almost kill me. I have to do."

"Your hammer can fix furniture, plane and other thing. But it does not fix my head. Felix." Ralph said  
"Al least you are stop shaking me. Would you mind?" Felix asked to put him down on the ground. "Sorry Felix. Panic attack." Ralph quickly placed his buddy and watched Felix at almost fumed with anger. Not for long, Felix focus the more dire situation here.

Felix adjusted his collar and remind calm his posture unlike Ralph. He always carried his calm logically think before he acted anything. Not like the resident here, panic come first and could not get the job done.

His eyes scanned the outside area from the tinted glass panel. Pac man was not there, Sugar rush was not there. Sonic was not there. Okay it seems like redecorating in Felix thought but yet in second look again that he found something odd. The console machine was stacked in a row in front for them and not few but a long row that Felix could not see the end of the line. The title of games display on the screen and shape of the console was not same. Litwak could not afford to purchase that. Felix eye view, he counted the row of machine from far left to right - Around 30 or more.

The guys knew instantly for them being around in Litwak arcade for 30 years. One thing that makes sense was they are shifted.

"Ralph, you are right. We have been shifted. We are not at Litwak arcade." Felix said and eyes open wide disbelief that what Ralph says was possible true.

Ralph saw Felix reaction and ready to pass his comforting word to share their shocking discovery. "Do you want me to smack your head to fix you?" Ralph looked at the window and clearly not a joke that he want to pull it. "Where we are now?"


	2. Lockdown & Sofa Talk

Chapter 2-Lock down.

Side Chapter-Sofa Talk

I don't own anything of Wreck it Ralph and as the character and storyline and other thing else. The next publish is next month mid April. Any review and comment is kindly accepted and boast my morale to work faster for this fiction. Thank you

* * *

The Nicelander started to gathered the front of their apartment and it was rarely they seem didn't panicked at the last time before where Ralph went _**turbo**_ into other game. Maybe they knew their game was not spoilt all after. There was no notice on the window screen as usual Litwak stick on to show the game wasn't function well.

The only thing was they concerned about their future to new location where they are stranger to other world. Furthermore there are question that could not explain as why they are not delete their memory as they still could remember the old friend and Litwak clearly. Those were the question that they didn't understand. All they knew if the plug been pulled out and memory should wipe off and reboot the new memory.

Felix didn't have the answer yet but soon he would be looking for it. His main concern was Ralph had taken the blow that part of his life was gone. He could not see Vanellope no more. Felix felt the same way as Ralph because he lost his wife too and never to see her again.

Felix noticed and bother about Ralph didn't pay attention about the problem and still sat the quiet at the corner of the stairway. At least Mary sat beside Ralph in silence as she already knew what to do with those hard situations.

With Mary assistance, Felix had less stress and needed to gather his people and asked them to start over again like the first day operate at Litwak. Some resident would a bit jumpy but Felix could handle it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gene as the Mayor of the resident asked  
"We will work as before." Felix had no answer but stick to the program code written  
"But we are in Litwak anymore. I don't believe we shifted out. Are they friendly" One of resident said from the group. Some of them nodded with sad faces and other stood there with the clueless expression.

"We need to take one by one at the time. I know we lost some friend back there. Some had strong connection with other character. But we can manage it to find new friend." Felix explained.  
"If is, they are not hostile to us." Gene added on it.  
"What do you mean, Gene?" Felix asked and somehow he sense Gene had some plan hatched. Gene cleared out his throat to signal the resident to pipe down.

"I think about lock down." Gene pointed out with his simple way to send his message to other. The resident gasped after heard his plan but Felix didn't and he was sure that plan should putting into consideration. Lock down meant all communication between the other world would severe in the reason of protection from an intent to damage by the outsider.

"No, that will be not necessary. We have never done it before." Felix replied, tried to win other resident to against Gene decision which Felix think was a bad move. Gene stood there and narrow his eye in unhappy.  
"Because we are the first batch came in Litwak and everyone know it. Back there is different. We had form meeting many times and finally reaching an agreement. It was easy because all of us are new." Gene countered back. The fact was true and Felix knew it because he did attend those meeting. "Can you guarantee it? Those are old arcade old there." Gene pointed his finger at the direct of the glass panel where the line up of other retro arcade. Felix could see clearly the condition of some. Some lost the paint of the button and other had the paint fainted to blur. It was hard proof that showed nobody seems care or repair them.

Felix knew what is coming and when plug pulled and dismantles part when the games were damaged or unpopular. It would be the end.

He could not make the decision because of unforeseen risk as what Gene said earlier. May seemed like a truth. He looked at the eyes of other resident filled with worry and that made Felix nodded his head agreement.

"I will go. I will talk with the person in charge with the terminal." Ralph finally said something. His face expression looked lost everything in life and had perfect reason to leave the game. Mary grabbed one of his finger with both hand as she watched Ralph stood up. She didn't say anything but her action had told giant to rethink over.

"You are crazy. You decide to leave from here. What will happen to us?" Gene snapped at Ralph inconsideration again. The last time was the medal cause the panic. Now he was after for something.

"I don't care. I want to go back. You want to stay and continue with the lock down thing. Be my guest." Ralph walked to his place and Nicelander make way for the Ralph pass thru. Only Felix stood his way and the only person could talk sense with Ralph. "Ralph, please don't do this." Felix said

"What the different from before. " Ralph asked and gentle pushed Felix aside.  
"Yes, it is now. Back then, nobody care about you but now. We all do. I do." Felix blocked his buddy way. Ralph stopped his track and looked down at his partner. "I know you miss your Vanellope and so am I. My wife." Felix shared the lost

"Then,it is a lock down. Felix, you know what to do." Gene said as if he commanded Felix to build a barricade to seal the entrance for any intruder coming in. Felix heard Gene said but attend his friend problem was his priority.

"What lock down? Who say about the lock down" A female familiar voice had shock them. It was Calhoun. She walked toward the crowd with her rifle pointing at the ground. She looked at the usual way-mean look that scare anyone and this time that her look helped the situation to silence argument . Felix turned and disbelieve of his own eye to see his wife walked toward him. He forgets about Ralph and ran toward her like happy puppy seeing his master return.

"How ironic" Ralph put a sour face and how fast that his buddy that share the painful that moment ago had be forgotten. "You are here. But, how?" Gene asked.

"I was patrolling." Calhoun gave her answer.  
"Right, the terminal. When you have become surge protector officer?" Ralph asked.  
"No, I want to go see Felix about the party preparation for the award." Calhoun told the truth. She was terrible liar because her codes program her characteristic as soldier that could not lie. "I told you not come yet. I was planning a surprise for you. After the party, you and I..." Felix coughed after the further detail cut off.

"I am sorry but you are lucky that I saw the plug of the terminal came off. So I ran here. You people can't handle the situation here. Start arguing each other." Calhoun barked at them, her staring especially at Gene, who are loudest and bought out with the issues. "You really love me." Felix was happy to see his sweet love came.

"We have some business to attend." Calhoun remains her serious face and not to be affectionate

"I did some recon at the terminal after I woke up and I can tell you this. They are more afraid than you are now." Calhoun said and showed them the two visitors stood nearby the train, waiting patience to be called by Calhoun. One of them was Dr Mario wore long white lab coat and black shoe. He also had his hair combed like a straight front doctor type, exposing his forehead. Felix almost makes a mistake him as the old friend Mario at Litwak. The different was the doctor belly was smaller.

The other character was a cowboy. Blonde and had a young good looking face. He wore white yellow canvas shirt and overlap it with a black vest. He had six shooter rested in the holsters which location both side on his waist. Probably a young sheriff for the game centre

"They are law enforcers of the Arcade Palace." Calhoun introduced them to the group  
"In precise word. The sector Retro 88-B and we are indeed the law enforcers" The doctor spoke in the professionalism as trained in many years. "I am here to greet you and welcome you as new member for this sector."

"This is weird." Felix whispered softly to Ralph and making sure the doctor didn't hear it.  
"Sure he is, his accent is one of the kinds. Deep vocal voice." Ralph whispered back.

The doctor gave a long speech about the law and order that being established for a long time to ensure the newcomer would not break the rule. Some of the nicelanders tire off and some had their mind wander off into somewhere that was not boring. Even Felix had one of his eye shutting off and don't mention Ralph lying on the ground, snoring.

"Do you have a manual of that rule? This is long wind hag story." Calhoun snapped and cut the doctor speech short into stop which was quite unpleasant way. The doctor gave a sharp look at Calhoun and she did respond back with the same stare. Angry.

"Here is the manual. I hope you will understand every line of it. If there is one mistake you make. We will be watch" The doctor placed the manual on the ground and the manual was a thick as a phonebook. No wonder that the doctor was long winded person. He followed every word in the book. "Come, Billy Bob. I think these town folk need time for life adjustment by themself."

"Thanks, miss." The cowboys gave wink on Calhoun as token of thanks. Billy also didn't stand about the doctor speech but he didn't mention due of the respect on him as the senior and took him under the doctor care.

Calhoun stood there, surprising blushes and a sudden red face from Felix. "Wait. I have a question." Ralph stopped the law enforcers at the track.

"Is there are any possible to leave this place. I mean going back to my place." Ralph asked

The doctor stood there and walked to the train. "It is impossible. There are no way to getting out from here. Beside your friend is right. Lock down is suitable thing to do" The doctor finally spoke and never turned his back on Ralph. His word meant to agitate the nicelander and especially target on Gene

"No way?" Ralph sat in the ground with a thump. His leg felt sudden weak. "Impossible."

"Stay calm." Felix hugged his big buddy and so as the nicelander. Calhoun looked the visitor left and she had something on her mind about the doctor attitude that need to be fix and other important stuff that Ralph had some serious issues of homesick or someone have been important in his mind.

* * *

Side story

Felix and Calhoun sat together on the black sofa and watching the window from the apartment into the giant tinted glass. The champagne and candlelight would have the impact for romance. It was Felix actual plan to invite his love. But seem those didn't bring the much effect as Felix had many question in his mind and all are related with his sweet Calhoun.

It was the rarest moment to see Calhoun relaxing face which looks prettier than tense face she had. Always shouting and snapping on her men on the battlefield. She was all tense and that could not be blame because it was her code.

The program was a screw up with that background story about the wedding day that her men got eaten by the Cy bug. It was a sadist story which the creator writes her story that imprint on her life. Who would thing it up? But Felix felt happy that he had found someone to share their together. Most of time, he would be shooting Cy bug by her side and he knew that was not his styles on the killing field. At least she enjoy it and that was all Felix need to make her happy.

Now she away from her own arcade that makes Felix thinks. "Will she be happy?" Felix in deep thought that violent seemed far distance from her and was there any possible she would break down. The feeling for Felix for Calhoun was like "Feeding tiger with vegetable daily and soon the tiger will eat the owner" (One of Chun Li wisdom of words.) Felix didn't want to think about. Now he needs to spend time alone with Calhoun and it was the best given time for him "Sad but thank you." Felix said in his sub conscious without realized that Calhoun overheard.

"What is that? Sad but thank you?" Calhoun looked at Felix, not her strict face but a little in soft look.  
"What?" Felix shoot himself in own mind and pretend he didn't say anything.  
"Come, I hear that." Calhoun sat up straight rather lean lazily on that sofa and Felix sensed some trouble would brew up if he could not answer right and fast enough. "I was thinking about Ralph. It is sad that he is home sick and lost his best friend. But I am thankful that I still have you." Felix answered with his own casual way.

"I feel pretty bad for that big lumber." Calhoun referred it as Ralph. Her body lazily lean back the same comfortable spot and closed her eyes.

"Do you feel homesick? I mean the shooting, screaming and cursing" Felix asked Calhoun  
"A little. Not that much. It is good to be away from that" Calhoun arched her back a little and tried relocate another comfort spot for her back.  
"I mean we are going to stay for a very long time and maybe forever. What about your arcade. Without you around, the game would unplugged." Felix asked again.  
"Don't worry. I got done earlier before our arcade being plugged in. The code 10 protocol." Calhoun replied.

"What is **Code 10**" Felix asked.

* * *

Back on the duty Heroes arcade at Litwak arcade.

The red buzzer shone at the starting deck and the alarm blaring loud to announce Quarter alert as the player inserted the coins into the slot. The troops of Calhoun had quickly assembled at the starting line in two line formation. They were ready as always and waited their commander to appear to give a fine speech as the morale boast for the men.

The commander appeared as the door open at side of the wall platform and groan as he walked to where the readied hard battle men awaited at the assemble line. "Ok, guy. make your mama proud." The commander dressed a wig and lipstick and tried his best to impersonate like Calhoun.

"That it is. No peep word on the pants." One remark came from the back that triggered laughing and giggles from the squadron. "Shut up. You are going to become next Calhoun." The commander shouted.

* * *

"That's it. Your guy draws a straw and become you." Felix could not believe the code 10 was simple thing to disguise their leader to cheat the player that Calhoun still running the game. It was impossible to cheat player views. The bulk size soldier could not be imagined fitting the size of Calhoun figure. It was hard for Felix to picture it and furthermore the player would find hard to accept. Calhoun in steroid

"It will work. It always has" Calhoun said in confident voice as if she had done many times already. "Has the player gone blind?" Felix said only in his thought better than getting a punch for the all wrong words coming out.

"Do you have any regret? If there are thing does not work out?" Felix asked such awkward question. He needed to know about Calhoun feeling. Calhoun shut her eyes and looked relaxing. For minutes that look like there are no answer from Calhoun. Felix leaned against the sofa and back into his thought about the Ralph and her.

"No, I believe in Ralph idea. We are going back soon. Us, together," Calhoun smiled.  
"Yeah, I know we can." Felix shifted his body close to Calhoun and arms stretched to Calhoun shoulder to give a cuddle hug.  
"You know about your arms doesn't reach to my shoulder." Calhoun felt Felix arm rubbing on her back and totally spoil the romance mood. Felix pulled out his arm in embarrassment and say sorry about his short arm. He should think first before his act.

"It is supposed to be like this." Calhoun reached her arm, slide across on Felix back and landed her arm on Felix shoulder and clutched like a headlock more than a cuddle hug. It was an imperfect picture in Felix mind had but it was close enough and he should be happy that the night was not ruin. Felix slide his hand on Calhoun back and lean more closer toward her body.

"I love you." Felix said.  
"Like a mother love a son." Calhoun replied as joke but seem fall flat. But yet her joke didn't spoil the night together.

* * *

Bio Data Character

Name: Billy bob  
Origin Games: Gun smoke  
Jobs Description: He is a bounty hunter to hunt outlaw but now he is right hand for Dr Mario for unknown reason. He is fast and strong sense believe in law and order.


	3. The Idle Life

Chapter 3-The Idle Life

I don't own anything of Wreck it Ralph and as the character and storyline and other thing else. The next publish is next month mid April. Any review and comment is kindly accepted and boast my morale to work faster for this fiction. Thank you

* * *

Three days had passed, the life of Arcade Palace were boring and totally idle life for the Nicelander. The Retro section was quiet compare Litwak place where the old place, there were some kids and adult would spend money to play their game.

The Arcade Palace was a bigger place and had many sections which the games console were proper sort out with manufacture date and titles. Wreck it Ralph console was on the retro section which was a bad news for the Felix and Ralph because their console display with the rest of old machine and to make it worse was the people seldom would go to or hang around.

They did realized it could be happening some or later but they didn't felt such bad as if they were unwanted. "It is the age of the modern **_High Definition_** games" As what the mayor said to his resident.

Only some old timer gamers would past thru their place to have some nostalgia about the old console. If lucky enough, the gamers give a briefly look on the machine and walked away. What really happen to them?

At first, Gene the mayor had taken an initiative to study the manual that Dr Mario tosses on the floor on the first visit. It was a thick book and the words in the content written in a very small font in purpose to ensure every single of pages stuffed with the information of rule and regulation. It was complex and difficult to understand about the rule tern but even so, Gene was not giving up and the spare time on his side because lack of gamers wanted to play the wreck it Ralph console. He should be quick to understand and memorizing of every rule that Dr Mario would throw in the future.

Beside of that,

Gene had real got some issues with the doctors that seem he could not forget the arrogant word that he heard. The doctor look at him and words that he said seem look like a challenge. Gene had form a dislike feeling on the doctor and possibility there would trouble for him if the doctor had any intention to create trouble. Gene had to act to protect him and the resident had placed faith on him since the elected.

Felix had spare time to clean up the medals that he won for the past 30 years. He didn't know that the time really fly by and hardly notice it until now. "How many time I have beat the game." Felix asked himself as he was staring his display cupboard where the highest record score imprint on the medal shining surface.

Felix felt the medal wasn't important at all. The feeling of attain the medal was not same as before, not so exciting. Possible it was the same old routine life for Felix, fixing the apartment and winning medal and seeing Ralph tossed by Nicelander over and over again.

The three day of doing nothing seems gave time for him to think.

Calhoun had totally different story from the rest, she seem found something more challenging than shooting bugs. Something, she wouldn't do in her life before. It was cooking. Yes, cooking. Since that she was trapped in Felix console and her console location far away from her. She had nothing to do except retain her daily routine by checking her weapon regularly and polish it for hours after hours. Yet, it doesn't kill her time much. She missed the cry of battle field, the confusion of other member of shouting and the shooting that was her favourite part of soldier life. It was inside of her. It is the code to shoot and kill.

Before she would go to be crazy of being idle, she did went her consult with Mary because Mary was a suitable person and always occupy in something in the kitchen and that caught by the eyes of Calhoun surveillance after two days of idle.

Mary taught her skill of cook as seem impossible for Calhoun to able learn. Soldier knows how to shoot and kill but it can be changed for Calhoun. The victim for her new profound cooking skill was Felix where the food is uneatable and yet the smells of the preparing food like some sort of chemical weapon which was a possible could kill bugs by mistake eating it. Felix took his courage and eat it.

Back on the old stump home where Ralph would sit outside for hours and staring at the window panel which reveal the outside arcade world. Not matter, his eyes scan the window panel, he did not see Sugar Rush Console where he can see Vanellope racing and sometimes he would see her do the a little dancing around with the winning cup. Ralph did miss her so much.

He stared at his usual ride train and the black tunnel, wondering he would able to go home to his old place. Once again, he decided to go turbo again and not because the medal but for Vanellope. He gave a final look at the building that he scaled many time and thrown off many times. Of course it was not a pleasant feeling to land on the mud puddle but it was his job anyway.

It was fun memories but not really related with his true happiness. He sat on the train and ready to push the red level to make the train move. "Goodbye." It was his last word he can say. Then a shot had being fire and echoing inside the console. It was Calhoun rifle had released a shot and made a very effective way to grab Ralph attention.

She and Felix walked toward his way and both of them didn't seem happy as their thought would be. Ralph released the level and waited for them to hear as what they got to say. "So decided to go turbo again?" Felix asked and Ralph kept quiet. Calhoun kept quiet too as she let the men handle their problem.

"Ralph, are you going to turbo and left us again." Felix rephrases his word and slight gentle on his tone. "I am but you know that we can go back. There is no way going back." Ralph said

"Then where are you going." Felix hopped into the train and looked at his buddy. He hoping there was something he could do beside talk it out. Ralph looked at the tunnel as his mind did not produce any single idea as what would be his next move. "Just leave me alone." Ralph jumped out from the train and heading back to his home.

"It doesn't work. One day, Ralph. You are going leave this place without telling us." Calhoun finally says something. "Maybe..." Ralph said and locked back on Calhoun and Felix. "At least you two have together now." Ralph envies them which make Felix felt terrible for not understand his buddy feeling.

"Ok, it makes you better. Let go outside and maybe someone have a cuckoo idea for this." Calhoun gave an idea that sounded crazy and especially for Felix.  
"I don't believe it." Felix didn't seem support the idea.  
"Then you choose. Rather we find answer for Ralph or let Ralph to go turbo and possible getting kill by outside. It is just a recon mission that keeps this big guy happy." Calhoun got herself into the train and waiting the guys to hop in. "So what are you waiting for." Calhoun asked and quite impatience for the guys to react.

Felix and Ralph looked at each other and waited one of them to speak up until Ralph opened his mouth and say "thanks". Felix could only smile and hopped on the front seat beside Ralph and control the level. He looked back and watched Calhoun gave smirk on her face and asked Felix pushed the level to move. "Here go for another adventure." Felix claimed and train began to move slowly and gradually pick up speed as the train entered the tunnel to the uninvited Game Terminal.

* * *

Game Terminal...

It was huge compare with the Litwak place. The floor tiles were white marble layout and the LED sign have the colourful background and the words have different colour that match with the game content. "This place looks astonishing." Felix awed at first time to see such a complete facility. The bench placed in every few meter away and there are a large number of kiosks located on the centre of the terminal with look like a small market. The crowd was much larger with different shape or size of characters and bustling in own activity.

"Yes indeed. Please state your name and console name." A surge protector officer pops up in front them with the touch pad in middle of nowhere. The officer looked at them with a smile on his face which gave much friendlier than the Litwak surge officer which look stern straight and moody. "I am Felix from Wreck it Ralph console." Felix answered with his usual cheerful face.

"I see." The officer checked his pad and looked at them for second and returned his attention back on the pad. His finger rummaged the screen so fast that the info box popped in and out as he makes the reference check. "He is kind of fast." Ralph said as he watched the fingers dancing in rhythms.

"Very efficient, they are one of the top notches of security if I am not mistake. They are belkin" Calhoun knew one or two thing about the surge officer and logo on the surge officer white cap with red B word on it.

"Okay, I have check and you are newcomer. Let me welcome you to the Retro Centre." The officer extended his hand outward, pointing the terminal as a friendly gesture.  
"Do you need me as your tour guide? I will explain everything that you need to know basis on the Retro centre." The office officer but Calhoun acted fast reaction to turn down the officer offer because Calhoun knew it take a long day. The officer gave a stiff face and then a smile back as if he didn't care being offended.

"Then, as please to go anywhere as you like except the barrier on that side." The officer pointed at far east where the huge barricade fence installed to block a huge hole which looks similar of the way tunnel between the console and terminal. "It is restricted area." The officer said and tried to avoid the conversation about the huge hole.

"Do you have tapper here?" Ralph asked.  
"Of course we have. Just beside after passing the three entrances from here." The office pointed to the east. "Anything, you will like to ask me?" The officer asked again with a smile. Ralph shook his head.  
"Then, please enjoy your stay." The officer pop away into invisible and disappear from sight.

"Tapper, you must be serious. That is the first thing that comes into your mind." Felix asked, rolled up his eye.  
"It is place to find out. Maybe there is some information as how to get out from here." Ralph suggested.  
"He is right. Most of the intel come from the bar. There are plenty of slippery tongue when people intent to get drunk." Calhoun agree with Ralph idea.  
"Ok, it get go. "Felix followed them.

* * *

The tapper...

The entrance was packed and was queue up with the characters from other console. The place seem popular than his old place. The decor of the entrance had to the effort to decorate with cactus on the both of side of the entrance. There was also a wheel burrow and horse cart add additional feel of the old west theme. "Everything looks great." Felix admired the place and had prepared to make some plan in the future to come here with Ralph.

"Yeah, I hope the bar better drink beside beer." Ralph said and looked at the queue that seem shorten  
"Champagne, perhaps wine." Calhoun make assumption the bar quality.  
"Yea right." Ralph said.

As they reached their turn, three guards wore the sombrero and brown dirty poncho stopped them for checking. "New faces in this block?" One of the guards asked them.

"Yes, just got plugged here. Three days ago." Ralph said and hoped that would the answer.  
"OK, here is some passes. Just flash the card to the bartender and free drink from the house for newcomer. Welcome" The guard reached out from the pocket and reveal green tag passes act as coupon. The guard passed to Ralph and Calhoun but not Felix which looked look like pint size character.

"You belong to kiddie bar. Kids" The guard grunted  
"What? I am full grown man. Just my appearance look a little short" Felix protested.  
"Go and tell to the surge officer and get some proof. Then you head here again. We have some kids here want to hang out inside before. You know it not a pretty sight" The guard seem did not budge.

"What about I am tell you this. He is my husband and he polished my rifle. He knows how to shoot. Do the fact show any proof now?" Calhoun swings the rifle upward and rested on her elbow inner joint to show the proof to the guard as what she meant. That would supposes make convince enough for entering. "Wow, what a big gun." The guards gave a little push on his front member to signal him that would be better that to give the pass to pint size visitor which to avoid trouble.

* * *

Inside the bar...

It was huge and laser light swing around and flashing as it was colourful change. The music were loud with the huge speaker plugged side by side with the jukebox which is very odd to have classic box playing loud latest techno music that could make the ear go deaf.

"It look like a disco rather like a quite bar to me." Ralph seems uncomfortable with the noise and flashy light atmosphere. It was so loud that he could not hear himself speaking. Felix covered his ears as he showed the sign of agreement with Ralph as what he tried to say. But Calhoun enjoyed herself and quickly adapted with the environment. It was almost similar like her battlefield but the minus the explosion and shooting.

They wriggled around the dancing crowd and heading to the spot where less noise area. They found a lounge area was the perfect ideal as the partition was purpose made to separate the noise and quiet place for those didn't like the disco theme.

The lounge area was fully furbished with leather seats and alongside of the oak tables. The drinking bar set at the end of the corner and served by young blonde long female. Ralph and Felix took a seat of the bar stood and Calhoun took one of the vacant seats not far from the bar.

"Hi, need anything." The bartender asked the order from them.  
"Beer." Ralph ordered at his usual drink where common have at the drinking bar.  
"Same here." Felix ordered the same thing. But the bartender giggles to herself.  
"Are you too young to drink? My friend." The bartender asked the same thing like the guard did earlier but her word was carrying much more gentle tone. Felix showed his passes enough to explain without saying more. The bartender blushed for her mistake and serve as what Felix order. "Sorry. You are first one with such cute appearance." The bartender winked as moved away from them as other customer placed their order.

"What does she mean?" Felix looked a bit of confuse and took a sip of his drink  
"I think she like you." Ralph said that make Felix choke and spill it out. Ralph laughed at his buddy for spitting.  
"Hey, that is not nice to say. Calhoun is here." Felix reminded Ralph  
"I am bad guy and bad guy doesn't get as he deserve to have." Ralph laughs died down and back to his gloom expression.  
"Come on, Maybe there is a way even is kinda a very slim chance if I say." Felix took a sip and watched Calhoun sat alone and ordered a drink. He did understood as what Ralph means as he felt same way for Calhoun which far away from home. Both of them had lost the sense of belonging.

"I wish that I have my memory erase." Ralph shouted out loud to vent his kept anger and his fist hammered on the bar table surface that cause a stir for everyone in the room, looked at Ralph for a moment and wondered there would a fight. After a minute or so, the people lose their interest and minding their business in drinking and chatting.

"Hey, no fighting or I have going to ask you to leave." The bartender looked at the troublemaker.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Ralph apologized  
"Ralph, you keep to yourself. No use that you breaking thing here and nobody will help you." Calhoun reminds Ralph to keep his cool.  
"I know, just I want to go back." Ralph said  
"It would be impossible. The only thing we can return if the console returns back to Litwak that I can see that we going to stuck here forever." Felix explained to his buddy.  
"Maybe there is other way. You want to try." One of the customer speak out somewhere in the shadow of the corner of the lounge room. He walked slowly as where Ralph and Felix sat.

"Maybe I am your man to help you out." The mystery guy offered his service.

To be continued


End file.
